There have been known a heater having a nichrome wire with electric
There have been known a heater having a NI-Cr wire with electric resistance that connected to an electric wire and a film heater constituted by connecting an electric wire to an end of a heating wire such as a heater attached to a rear window of a car as conventional heaters using electricity.
However, according to the conventional heaters, there has been a problem in that, since most of the heaters are manufactured by a method that cuts out in a film status, it is difficult to integrate a terminal for supplying power or a sensing terminal for sensing the temperature of the heater to the heater.
Further, there has been a problem in that, in case of making an electric resistance low, which determines a heating level in the conventional electric heaters, it is difficult to accurately generate the resistance thereof.